


A Quick Examination

by monkey_and_music_lover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, PWP, Philinda Smut Challenge, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Phil Coulson has been exhibiting some concerning symptoms over the last few days. Perhaps Dr. May can treat him. </p>
<p>For the Philinda Smut Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Examination

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for ddagent's Philinda Smut Weekend Challenge. There is absolutely no real plot. Just some good old Philinda Smut. I briefly edited it so I apologize for any egregious errors. 
> 
> Enjoy~

“Excuse me,” a meek voice squeaked from the doorway, “Dr. Coulson, there is a patient waiting for you in Room 3. She says it’s urgent and insists on being seen immediately.”

 

Phil gave the new nurse, Jemma Simmons, a grateful smile before nodding curtly. “Thank you, Nurse Simmons. I will attend to the patient shortly, just make sure to have all the notes ready upon login.”

 

“Already done, sir,” she replied with a polite smile before turning on her heel and returning to her station.

 

Phil took a moment to compose him before grabbing his white lab coat and making his way over to Room 3. He triggered the signal to inform his colleagues that the room was occupied before walking in with a greeting smile.

 

“Hello, Dr. Coulson.”

 

The smile on his face immediately dropped and was replaced with a confusion and concern at the familiar, sultry voice. His head whipped around to the patient sitting on the makeshift bed to confirm his suspicion-- and fear.

 

“Melinda,” he immediately began to look over her dotingly, “Are you alright? Why are you here? Are the kids okay? Is it Skye?”

 

His eyes were wide with fear and concern, but his wife couldn’t help the amused chuckle that escaped her lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down and force his eyes to meet hers.

 

“Phil,” she began calmly, “the kids are fine. I left them with Nat and Clint, no one is hurt or sick or injured. Calm down.”

 

His shoulders noticeably sagged with relief and his breathing began to stabilize after his miniature panic attack. This calm state only lasted several seconds, however, before it was replaced with a confused expression.

 

“Wait,” he furrowed his brows, “then why are you here? Are _you_ okay?”

 

Melinda graced her ridiculously caring husband with a soft smile as she soothingly rubbed his arms.

 

“ _I’m_ perfectly fine, Phil,” she assured him. Her eyes fell from his face to his chest and she began to play with his tie in a very distracting manner. “I’m here because of you.”

 

“Me?” Phil asked with surprise as he broke out of the trance that his wife’s actions placed him under. “Why? There’s nothing wrong with me either.”

 

“Well, Dr. Coulson,” Melinda began with faux professionalism as she looked him over, “Over the course of a few days, I’ve observed some concerning symptoms arise in you.”

 

Phil smiled as he gave her an amused look. Melinda was also a doctor at Providence Hospital, but was currently on maternity leave with their two month old baby, Skye. She knew that he had a bit of a fetish for medical jargon. Whenever they would be working with the same patient and had to debrief each other, he’d get distracted quite easily and they would often have to take breaks and return to the same patient later.

 

“I suspect a rise in your cortisol levels given the evident amount of stress you have been feeling,” she informs him while lightly massaging his stiff shoulders, “There has also been signs of increased testosterone levels and coupled with an inability to orgasm or have sexual intercourse, I fear your condition will only get worse, Dr. Coulson.”

 

“What treatment do you suggest I seek, Dr. May?” His hands quickly found their way to her waist as he stepped between her parted legs.

 

Melinda looked at Phil with a hungry, mischievous glint in her eye. She pushed him back slightly in order to stand and turned them around so that he was the one against the patient’s table.

 

“I believe I need to perform a full examination on you, Dr. Coulson, in order to understand the full extent of your maladies before executing a treatment,” she pauses a moment as her eyes roam his body and make their way back to his. “Do you consent, sir?”

 

Phil watched Melinda through hooded eyes and only takes a moment before replying. “Yes, Dr. May. I consent to an examination and any further treatment you deem necessary.”

 

A smile grew on Melinda’s face as she turned around and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. “Please remove all your clothes, Dr. Coulson, so we can begin the examination.”

 

“Don’t I get a paper gown?”

 

“It won’t be needed for this exam.”

 

Phil couldn’t hide the grin that crept onto his face as he began to strip off his clothes. He and Melinda haven’t been able to have any alone time together for the last month. Whenever they tried to get intimate or go on a date, one of their kids would have an emergency that needed their utmost attention. So, Phil knew that this visit wasn’t just to help his frustration, but it was to help Melinda relieve some of hers, too.

 

“Please lay down flat on your back so that I can examine you, Dr. Coulson.” Melinda commanded after Phil was completely nude.

 

He complied happily and willingly. Melinda walked to the table and began pressing against his abdomen searching for any tumors or malformations. Phil’s eyes closed as her prodding went lower and lower before he shuddered at the feeling of her cupping his testicles.

 

“Well, here’s where the problem lies,” Melinda rubbed and squeezed them, forcing Phil to clench his jaw to stop him from moaning. “It seems your genitals need stimulation in order to release some of the tension building in your body.” She relieved his testes of their torture and began to pump his shaft. “I think I can rectify that problem easily.”

 

Phil groaned as Melinda slowly rubbed his hardening cock with one hand and rubbed his chest soothingly with the other. He bit his lip as he felt the pressure building and tried to think of anything other than his wife giving him a hand job in fear of this session ending abruptly.

 

“Melinda,” he croaked as he put his hand up to stop her, much to her surprise. She looked at him quizzically and a little hurt before he continued, “Sweetheart, if you don’t want this ending in the next thirty seconds, I suggest you stop.”

 

She smiled him, but refused to break from character. “Well, Dr. Coulson, then I need a consultation. How do you suggest we proceed?”

 

“I think the only way to proceed is by working together.” he struggled to stand up with his throbbing member, “Dr. May, if you will, please bend over the examination table.”

 

Melinda followed his orders silently and positioned herself over the bed. Phil immediately came up behind her and pressed his cock against her core. He felt the heat emanating from her and bit back a groan.

 

“Dr. May,” Phil began as he rubbed himself against her, causing her cling to the sides of the table. “It seems as if we have the same problem,” his hands made its way to the front of her jeans and he began to take it off of her. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

 

His hand slipped into her open jeans and immediately made contact with flesh; it seems his lovely wife _forgot_ to wear underwear today. He smiled as his fingers brushed against her clit and made their way to her entrance.

 

“Do you consent to receiving treatment?” he asked her in a low whisper next to her ear.

 

“Yes,” she breathed out and two of his fingers immediately slipped themselves into her.

 

Melinda pressed her forehead to the bed and bit her lip as Phil’s fingers pumped in and out of her. He reveled in her tight heat and slipped a third fingers into as his thumb rubbed against her throbbing mound. A groan slipped from Melinda’s lips as she felt her climax quickly building and Phil increased the frequency and pressure of his thrusts. He knew she was close when she began grinding down on his fingers and it wasn’t long until he felt the clenching of her walls around his fingers.

 

A muffled moan reverberated around the room as Melinda bit her lip and hid her face on the cushioned table. Phil waited a moment before slipped his fingers out of her and licking them clean. Then, without further ado, he pushed her jeans to the floor and entered her from behind with one, hard thrust.

 

Melinda arched off the table and gave a small scream as she felt her husband enter her abruptly - he knew how rough she liked it. Phil waited for no provocation before he pulled out almost completely and slammed back into her. His thrusts were slow, but powerful and Melinda mewled with approval.

 

“That’s it sweetheart, let it out,” Phil encouraged as he pounded into her.

 

“Yes, Phil, oh, yes,” she met his thrusts with equal force and felt her second orgasm build quickly. “Harder, oh, faster.”

 

Phil focused all his attention on his thrusts as he met her demands. He felt the pressure building within himself once more and knew Melinda couldn’t be far behind. He brought a hand back around to her front and began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. Melinda let out a loud moan as she climaxed and chanted Phil’s name.

 

The feeling of her walls fluttering around him was enough to push Phil over the edge and he emptied himself into her. He continued to thrust through both their orgasms before letting himself half collapse on her. They took a moment to catch their breaths before Phil pulled out of her and began to redress himself.

 

Melinda pulled on her jeans and went to the wall mirror to make sure she looked presentable in public. She turned around and found Phil putting on his tie and they smiled at each other with satisfaction. They made their way to each other and Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They shared a soft, chaste kiss before pulling apart.

 

“I should have dinner ready by the time you get home, tonight,” Melinda informed him as they held each other.

 

“I’m not sure if I want to make a real trip to the ER tonight,” Phil joked and Melinda responded by pushing him away lightheartedly.  

 

Melinda made her way to the door and stopped right before exiting.

 

“Oh, and Dr. Coulson,” she smiled playfully, “Please schedule another appointment to see me again next week.”


End file.
